<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why not me?? by nathanphobic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578308">why not me??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanphobic/pseuds/nathanphobic'>nathanphobic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore, based on a lovestruck story lmao lol, hinata is the bad guy, slight plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanphobic/pseuds/nathanphobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sakusa and atsumu, the kings of thieves in the underworld. the masterminds of the most famous group of thieves, MSBY. hinata wanted their fame, their glory. he will do anything for it. maybe even kill??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why not me??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS BASED ON THE ROMANCE GAME LOVESTRUCK NIKOLAI STIRLING PATH CHAPTER 8 EPISODE 6 BUT WITH A TWIST</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>atsumu sat at the desk in the marks large office. the name block on the front reading a foreign name sakusa picked out for the heist. </p><p>the papers he's going through neatly piled next to his hand grow higher by the hour. </p><p>"how's it going babe" sakusas soft voice plays into his ear through the earpiece hidden in his right ear. </p><p>"it's .. tiring." atsumu whispers back to not draw attention. </p><p>the office door opens gently to the left of the desk. atsumu looks over quickly, surprised by the unwanted visitor. </p><p>there stands hinata, smirking at the blonde at the desk. "hello, Atsumu."  atsumu stood quickly, the chair scraping the floor beneath them. his left hand hovered over a sharp letter opener. </p><p>"no need to get scared. i just want to talk"  hinata steps foward carefully watching atsumu left hand. </p><p>"why are you here hinata? the security was told to not let anyone through" atsumu focuses on the mans face as he steps closer.</p><p>"and oh god are those guards taking that seriously." he laughs gently.</p><p>"don't provoke him atsumu." sakusas voice quickly says. he can feel like hope in sakusas voice that he will listen.</p><p>"you did well. you really almost had me stuck back there. gladly, i just killed the guards and strolled in." he sits on the edge of the desk and my hand tightens around the opener.</p><p>"i don't need your praise." atsumu says behind gritted teeth. </p><p>"oh but i need your title. i need your fame, your life, your glory." </p><p>"ha! glory?? we are thieves hinata! we're not famous athletes." </p><p>"yes but youre the most famous thieves! that's why i'm here to take you down so i can take that spot."</p><p>"you won't be able to take us down hinata. we are stronger then you think." atsumus voice almost breaks but he controls it. "you are nothing compared to us"</p><p>anger quickly strikes the mans face before his signature smile is plastered back. "well that's just not true. all i have to do is kill your beloved husband and i can rule the whole msby."</p><p>"no matter what you do we will never be controlled by you. we hate you." hinatas anger flashes again. longer this time. "you will never be anything to us." </p><p>hinata quickly draws a knife to atsumus neck and a strangled whimper leaves his mouth. "p-please don't."</p><p>"atsumu?? what's happening? baby please." sakusa begs through the piece. loud enough for hinata hears.</p><p>"oh i see. hes "been here" all along hasnt he...tch" he rips the ear piece from his ear and smashing it between two thick fingers. the last thing heard is sakusa yelling for atsumu. </p><p>the knife is pressed harder the his neck and a drop of blood falls beneath his shirt. "please hinata. you don't have to do this." atsumu begs as the knife digs deeper.</p><p>"i will be stronger then you. all i have to do it get rid of the kings of thieves and take over their knights. i AM stronger then you." hinata dug the knife deeper into his neck. </p><p>he slashed the knife to his right roughly. atsumus body lost balance and collapsed on the floor. </p><p>footsteps were heard racing to the door and it flew open. sakusa scrambled in and saw hinata smiling wickedly staring at a bloody knife.</p><p>"no no no no NO YOU DIDNT." sakusa tried to convince himself as he ran to the desk. he saw the body crumpled on the floor.</p><p>his true love. high school crush. best friend. partner in crime (quite literally) the one person he cared for. dead. </p><p>"why? WHY!? WHY HIM?? WHY HINATA?" he cried and slumped to the floor by his husbands body. </p><p>hinata laughs quietly. his laughs turned to sobs. "im sorry. im so sorry. i didn't plan on killing him. it was supposed to be you. im sorry"</p><p>hinata dropped the knife and stumbled backwards. he gripped his hair and cried. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!"</p><p>sakusa held atsumus hand as he stared at the orange haired man in fear. hinata slowly, step by step, walked out of the door and sakusa let him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>